


in another life

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: dream au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, in one reality winteriron is married and they dream about canon mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: In the universe we know, the Civil War happened. In another, Tony Stark-Barnes dreams about the darkest timeline, where he didn't marry his husband, where the Avengers are fighting each other and everything is wrong. Thankfully, he has his Bucky to help him remember his own reality.





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

> just posting here from tumblr because why the hell not

Barnes’s eyes are cold and dark, not even angry. He looks empty but determined and Tony knows that Rogers is aiming to kill him, knows that Barnes will follow the glorious Captain America.

He knows he may die here, in some bunker in Siberia, cold and alone and isn’t that poetic, the Winter Soldier that killed his parents killing him now.

Tony steels himself, takes a deep breath and meets them both head-on. He will go down fighting.

Rogers takes a swing with the shield, and Tony feels the vibranium pressing against the armour and then-

He wakes up with a gasp, grasping at his chest, heart hammering.

For a second, Tony is overwhelmed by panic, but then something cool and smooth touches his shoulder and he relaxes against his own will.

“Tony.”

The voice is warm and worried and, oh so familiar. Tony opens his eyes and almost melts when he sees the love shining in the blue eyes of his husband.

“James,” he croaks, collapsing against the other man. Strong arms wrap around him and pull him even closer, familiar and loving and oh so gentle.

Tony keeps his eyes open the whole time, and the memory slowly fades, the cold being chased away by the warm darkness of their bedroom and the softness in Bucky’s eyes.

“That dream again?” Bucky asks gently. He already knows the answer.

“Yeah,” Tony mutters nonetheless. “Hate it.”

“You and me both, doll,” his husband sighs. It’s not hard to notice how fast his heart is, with Tony pressed against his chest, and the genius understands. He’s not the only one being haunted.

“Don’t know what’s worse,” Tony wonders, calming down now, cuddled against his husband, safe and warm. “The dreams themselves or the knowledge that in another universe, they’re reality.”

Bucky shudders and tugs him impossibly closer. Warm lips press against Tony’s temple and he nods. “Yeah.” James’s voice is small and scared. It makes Tony turn around in his arms and cup his face gently.

“We’re not them, baby,” he says gently. “We got lucky.”

James snorts. “That, and we’re apparently better at communicating like actual humans. Those nightmares sometimes feel like really generic action movies, y’know.”

Tony snickers. “I know exactly what you mean.” It really feels like that sometimes, because there’s more action than actual life and really, they’re superheroes but also humans. Other things happen in life. “You’re way hotter, by the way,” he teases.

His husband squeezes him playfully and they both lay down again, curly up together under the blanket.

“You’re always beautiful, doll, but I much prefer you like this - healthy, happy and with that lovely light in your eyes.”

Tony hides his blushing face and rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Such a sap,” he complains.

“And yet you love me,” James almost sing-songs.

Tony laughs and kisses his neck. “For better or worse, husband.”

“Love you too.”

It’s the last thing Tony hears before falling asleep, safe and sound in his husband’s arms. That other Tony is really missing out on some amazing things, lacking one James Stark-Barnes by his side.


End file.
